


Melhor que chocolate

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Comedy, Drabble, Easter, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus não se importa de ficar sem chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melhor que chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o Fest Food do Potter Slash Fics de 2008

 

– Mas você tem certeza de que não quer um ovo de Páscoa?

 

– Sirius, eu já disse que abro mão do chocolate.

 

– Mas é Páscoa! E você adora chocolate, Moony. Só estou com dificuldade em acreditar que você tenha desistido de chocolate, e em plena Páscoa. Só isso.

 

– Você me ofereceu coisa melhor, lembra? Muita coisa na vida é melhor que chocolate, Sirius.

 

– Tudo bem, não precisa ficar todo eriçado.

 

– Eu não falei que estou excitado.

 

– Eu disse _eriçado_.

 

– Pensei que você tivesse dito que eu estava excitado.

 

– E você não está?

 

– Mas eu não _disse_ que estava. Agora quer continuar?

 

– Tá bom! Que nervoso!

 

– Como você quer que eu esteja? Você disse que ia fazer um bom uso dessa sua boca e está de nhenhenhém! Até parece que não quer... Ahhhhhhhhh.

 

Silêncio. Sons característicos.

 

– Oh, Merlin.

 

– Hum-hum.

 

– Sirius, isso não é um pirulito. Faz isso direito.

 

– Ainda reclamando. Eu devia ter te dado um chocolate.

 

– E você continua falando. Põe essa boca para funcionar.

 

Ruídos se intensificam. Gemidos. Respiração acelerada, curta, mais curta, mais curta, ruídos mais altos, um gemido longo.

 

Silêncio.

 

– Definitivamente, melhor que chocolate.

 

 THE END


End file.
